Encounters
by Ghostie69
Summary: AU. Both of them have normal lives. Nikita is reserved, cold, and has built walls around her broken heart, which she is just starting to mend. Michael gets all the girls, but won't allow himself to love. Then he meets Nikita, and just as they start to break each other's walls down, a dark figure from her past, re-appears, and the walls go back up. Can Michael bring them back down?
1. Coffee

**A/N**** Thought I would try something new, and I love Nikita, especially Michael. Reviews appreciated.**

**NIKITA'S POV**

My name's Nikita. I work at a local real-estate agent's in the city of New York. I lead a pretty ordinary life. Wake-up, work, get home, eat, sleep, run, that sort of thing. I don't really have any family, as far as I know, they want nothing to do with me. Long story short, I didn't really follow the path they wanted me to go down, and they didn't understand that. So here I am. And as for love, I've always been fine by myself really. I'm a lone wolf really. It's best that way. I arrived at work and logged onto my computer to see what today had in store for me.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I groaned and rolled over to turn my alarm off. Next to me, the evidence of my night out stirred as well. I got up and went to shower. I heard her call me. "Mikey, come back to bed." I groaned.

"I have to get ready for work. Go downstairs and get breakfast. I'll be down soon."

She smiled at me. "Or I could come join you in the shower."

I brushed her off. "No. No. Go get breakfast. I need to think about things." She didn't look to happy, but sauntered away downstairs. I don't know why I sleep around. I don't even know her name. Just as I was about to get in, my phone rang. Birkhoff. "What's up?" I asked impatiently.

"Yo Mike! Just wondering when you are gonna get your ass in work" he shouted down the phone.

"Birk, chill. I'll be there soon. Just got to take care of something, and stop shouting. You'll add to my hangover." I replied.

"I'm guessing you've got a girl over. I'm worried about you Mike. All this partying, it's not good." Birkhoff said. He did actually sound worried. I love the guy, not that I would admit it.

"Chill, Sey, I'm fine. I'll see you at work, yeah." I said.

"Ok" he sighed, and hung up. I got in the shower, and let the hot water cascade over my skin, relaxing me, preparing me for the day ahead. I put on a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, and shoes. When I went downstairs, unfortunately, my 'guest' was still there, eating a piece of toast. To her dismay, I quickly ushered her out, and when I knew she was definitely gone, I made my way to work, a photography studio on a small street corner. On my way in, I popped into my favourite coffee place, and ordered my usual, a croissant, and a cappuchino. I walked out of the shop, and I turned the corner bumping into someone in the process, and my coffee went all over them. I pulled back to see that it was a woman, a woman, now with a very large coffee stain on her white blouse. "I am so sorry. I didn't see you at all. I've ruined your blouse. I am really, really sorry." I said, finally getting my words out. She was beautiful. I mean, really beautiful. She had long brown hair, tanned skin, deep brown eyes, and curves in all the right places. Wow.

She smiled at me. Even her smile was beautiful. "It's fine, don't worry about it. It just makes me wonder how big do I have to be before you do see me." We both laughed.

"I'll buy you a coffee to make up to you if you want." I asked.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I've got to get back to work."

"Another time maybe? Can I at least know your name?" I asked.

"Nikita" she replied. Nikita. It suited her. I went to compliment her on it, but she had gone. I made my way to work, my head in a daze. I pulled the door open, and was snapped out of my daze by Birkhoff's loud, joyful tone. "Yo! Earth to Michael. I thought you got lost or something. Are you ok man?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Chill, man. I'm only joking. Wait, you've met a girl." he said, laughing.

"I meet loads of girls, but this one was different, for some reason. She caught my attention straight away." I said, still picturing her.

"Well, who is she?" Seymour asked.

"I don't know. All I got was her name. Nikita." I replied.

"She must be hot. I've never seen you like this" he laughed.

"Shut up." I said, punching him on the arm, and the day carried on as normal, however leaving the question of whether I will see this Nikita again.

**NIKITA'S POV**

I walked back to work, feeling fairly embarrassed that I had a massive brown stain all over my blouse. I couldn't shake the image of him though. Short, spiky, black hair, green eyes, strong jaw, and a well defined body, you could see that beneath the white shirt he wore. He was tall, dark and handsome. I didn't even catch his name. He had mine, and his voice, it was so deep and husky. I got back to my office. Sonya, my assistant, helped clean me up. When we were finished, I told her what had happened. She was a bit of a romantic, which is exactly what she though the encounter was. I told her to shut up, and I got back to my work, really hoping, that by fate, or some sort of luck, that I would bump into this stranger again.


	2. 1st Date

**A/N**** I actually got my first review, which made my day. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**NIKITA'S POV**

I sat in my office, with a load of paperwork on my desk, still thinking about the mysterious man I met before, when I was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Sonya. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"There's a man here to see you. I went to turn him away, but he said that he's brought you a coffee, and that you would know what he meant by that. Should I still turn him away?" she replied.

"No, tell him to come through." I said, and she nodded, leaving me alone. I smiled. 'Coffee guy' found me then. He came in.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello" he replied. "I brought you this" he said, gesturing to the coffee on my desk, "feel free to throw it at me, but it's quite hot, and I like this suit." I grinned. He had a good sense of humour. I took a sip.

"It's good" I said.

"You sound surprised" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I am, a little. How did you find me?" I asked.

"Well, I was reading the paper and there was something about a big sale of a very important house, and I saw that the person who had sold it was called Nikita, and obviously, you are the only person I have met recently with that name, and I sort of Googled you, and here I am" he finished sheepishly. I smirked at the fact that he had looked me up on the internet, which he knew, and added to his blush.

"What?" he asked, defensively.

"You Googled me" I replied, still smirking.

"Yeah" he said, his face turning redder.

"So, do I get to add a name to a face now, or shall I just call you 'Coffee Guy'?" I asked. He grinned. His smile was gorgeous. Captivating. Something about this guy just has me hooked. That's never happened, not even with..., ever.

"Michael" he replied. Michael. I like it. A sort of awkward silence descended on us, neither of us finding the right words, both of us trying to read the other, or that's what it felt like, until, thankfully, the phone rang. I gestured sorry to Michael, and picked it up. It was Sonya, informing me that I had a client waiting for me. I put the phone down and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Michael asked.

"No, another day, another client" I replied, smiling. He smiled too. I really loved his smile. He turned to leave the office. I sat back down in my chair, thinking about my next move. I did actually want to see this guy again. I stood up and ran after him. I managed to catch him before he had left the building.

"Michael, wait" I called. He stopped and turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Will I see you again?" I asked.

"Do you want to see me again?" he asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"Good, because I would like to see you as well" he responded, before grabbing my hand, and scribbling something that looked like his number on it.

"I'll call you, but I'm free tonight. There's a pizza place, very nice, quiet, just a few blocks down from my building. I'll see pick you up at 8, if you want. Text me." he said, scribbling down his number. I nodded, maybe a little too eager.

"Good, see you then. I look forward to it, Nikita" he said, letting my name roll off his tongue, making me shiver. He turned and walked out, leaving me in a temporary daze, before reality crashed back upon me, and I hurried back to my office, feeling fairly embarassed, as I realised that everyone had just witnessed that. I sat in my chair, still in a daze about Michael. I didn't even know him, but there's something that makes me want to, maybe it's his smile, the rugged looks, the tall, dark and handsome vibe he gives off, I don't know, but I really hope that 8pm comes around quick. I looked at the clock. 4pm. I'd been sat dreaming for 2 and a half hours. I'm snapped out of my daze by a knock on the door. It's Sonya.

"Nikita, you can go if you want. I can handle things here" she said, smiling.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Definitely. Go. Enjoy your date. I haven't seen you like this... for a while" she replied, giving me another warm smile.

"Cheers Son. I'll see you tomorrow." I said, grabbing my coat, and leaving. I could always trust Sonya. She's been with me since I started in real-estate, seen all my highs, and especially my lows, and always stuck with me. I arrived home, and after putting Michael's number into my phone, texted him directions to my apartment. I recieved one back, telling me that he knew where it was and he'll see me at 8. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I texted Alex, my bestfriend to come over, to try and calm me down. Within minutes, she was here.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" I replied.

"What's up?" she asked, then glanced an eye over the 2 dresses laid out on my bed. "Are you going on a date?"

"Yes" I replied sheepishly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Finally. So what's he like? How did you meet?"

"Well, I've only met him twice, he seems really nice, funny, hot and he sort of spilled coffee over me on my way to work" I replied.

"Did he apologise?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he offered to buy me coffee as well, but I blew him off, to go to work, so he turns up with a coffee in hand. He didn't stay long, because I had a client file waiting." I replied.

"How did the date come around then?" she asked.

"Well, I wasn't going to go after him, but there's something about him, you know, so I ran after him, and asked if I will see him again, and he asked if I wanted to, and I said yes, so he asked me out in front of everyone, and I'm actually really nervous." I replied. I looked at the clock. 6:30.

"Right, well I am here to help. Go, get showered, and when you come out, I'll help you get ready" she said, ushering me towards the shower.

"Thanks Alex" I said gratefully.

"That's what friends are for" she replied, before turning the telly on. I got undressed and stepped into the shower, preparing myself for the Alex treatment.

**MICHAEL'S POV**

I looked at my watch as I finished getting ready. 7:15pm. I checked myself over in the mirror. I had put on a dark blue shirt, black jacket, black pants and applied a little bit of gel to my hair. I walked out into the living room. Birkhoff was sat lounging on my sofa. As well as working together, unfortunately I have to live with him as well.

"Looking good Mikey" he said, when he saw me.

"Cheers" I said, looking down.

"Are you ok mate?" he asked.

"I'm fine, actually a little nervous, and please don't trash the house" I replied.

"You'll be fine bro, you look sharp, and I won't, I promise" he replied, giving me a hug. I hugged him back, and then set off. I pulled up outside her place at 7:55. I was early, which made me a little more nervous. I knocked on the door, and was greeted by a woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Ah, you must be the hot man Nikita was talking about" she said, gesturing for me to come in. I heard a voice, Nikita's, telling her to shut up. "What? If you're not careful, I might claim him. I'm sorry, you must be Michael. Nikita hasn't stopped talking about you. I'm Alex" she said.

"Nice to meet you" I said, shaking her hand. At that moment, Nikita walked down the stairs. My jaw dropped. She looked stunning. She was wearing a knee-length red dress, which fitted perfectly, her hair was slightly straightened, and framed her face, and empasised the beauty of it. She also had a subtle line of makeup on. In my opinion, she didn't need it.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi" I said after a while. "You look beautiful"

"Thank you. You look good yourself" she replied, making us both smile. "I see you've met Alex."

"Yes I have. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes" she replied, following me out of the door. Alex waved us off, after Nikita hugged her and told her to look after the house, which made me chuckle. We sat in silence the way there. Not and awkward silence, a strange, comfortable silence. We pulled up at Pierre's. It was my favourite place, and I hope Nikita liked it as well.

"Hey, Michael" came the loud, booming voice of the man himself.

"Hello, Pierre. Pierre, my date Nikita. Nikita, this is Pierre, the chef." I said, introducing them. He lead us to my favourite table, in the corner, quiet and secluded.

"You come here a lot then?" Nikita asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I love this place" I replied. We ordered and started talking. "So tell me about yourself" I said.

"Well, there's not much to me. Nikita Mears. 26. I don't really do much apart from eat, sleep, work, and run. My job is sort of my life, as bad as that sounds. What about you?" she asked.

"I'm Michael James. 27. I own my own photography studio, and have to put up with my incredibly annoying nerdy friend, Seymour Birkhoff 24/7, which sort of takes over my life" I said, making us both laugh. "Anyway, you haven't stopped talking about me?" I said, raising my eyebrow. She flushed a deep shade of red, and looked down.

"Oh my god, is that what Alex said. She can be so embarassing sometimes" Nikita replied.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I haven't stopped talking about you either." I said. We quietly sipped our drinks as the food arrived. We ate our meals in silence, enjoying the company.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Michael, it was really great. Thank you" she replied.

"Good, I am glad to hear it. I'll just go and pay, and then we'll head off." I said, walking away. I walked to the counter and paid, before going back for Nikita. We stepped out into the fresh night air. I gave Nikita my jacket, like the gentleman I am.

"Do you want to go back to mine for coffee? Only if you want" she asked.

"I would love too" I replied. We were just about to get in my car when Nikita stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. She was watching some guy and a woman laughing and joking.

"That's my ex, Owen" she replied. "I didn't know he was back in town." She turned away to get in my car, when there was a shout.

"Hey Nicki" this Owen called.

"Shit" Nikita muttered.

"Ooh, you moved on quickly, who's this, your boyfriend?" Owen asked.

"Hey, leave her mate" I said, stepping in.

"Defensive. Calm down. Just watch yourself mate, she puts herself out there, if you know what I mean" he said, winking.

"Ok, that's it" I said. I turned around, and punched him. He staggered back, as did I, clutching my hand. Nikita dragged me away to my car.

"You didn't have to do that" she said.

"I wanted to. He's a jerk" I replied, wincing as her fingers brushed my fast bruising hand.

"Let's get you back to mine. I'll patch you up, and we can have that coffee" she said.

"Deal" I smiled.


End file.
